Know your stars Foster's Home for Imaginary Friend
by Hellfire 64
Summary: Know your stars, Fosters style! Read and review, and Laugh! I command it! Done, with guest appearances by characters from a popular anime.
1. Chapter 1

Know your stars- Foster's Home for Imaginary friends style

Yeah, I know, I'm late, but I'm alive, and I'm going to stop putting note, at the beginning of my fics. If I got something to tell ya, I'll tell ya. Anyway, I've seen so many Know your stars fics, but none for Foster's, some I'm making one.

Chapter 1

Bloo

Okay, it started like this. All the friends at Foster's got invitations to Know your stars, saying it would bring them fame and fortune, but as we all know, that's not true. And here's how the rest went.

Blooreguard Q. Kazoo was just walking around the studio, looking for where he was supposed to sit, and he found the chair and asked "Hey is this the place in the invitation." And sat down, and then he heard the infamous voice say. "Know your stars, know your stars, Know your stars."

"I'm a star? Cool!"

"Bloo, he wants to eat everyone at Foster's."

"What, no I don't."

"Bloo, you cannonball."

"Uh, it's cannibal, and no I'm not!"

"Bloo, he wants to eat his own butt."

"I do not want to eat my own butt, who are you?"

"I am the great voice of eternal lies."

"Well stop it."

"Okay, butt eater."

"I DO NOT EAT MY BUTT!"

"Bloo, he wants to kill everybody at Foster's for insurance money."

"What? No I-"But before he could finish, Madame Foster and a lot of the others at the house were surrounding Bloo, and they had sharp objects. "But." "I know he said he's the voice of lies, but I don't take no chance with people who are out to get us, let's get him!"

Bloo ran around the studio being chased around by the angry friends.

"Now you know, Bloo, the butt-eating cannonball."

"IT'S CANIBAL!"

To be continued

Next up is Mac, read and review.


	2. Mac

Know your stars- Foster's Home for Imaginary friends style

Good evening everybody, I'm really laughing p. I'm surprised this story got a review; it hasn't even been out a day yet, thanks to whoever did it.

Anyway, here's Mac.

Chapter 2

Mac

Mac entered the studio looking for Bloo, who was still being chased by the crazy Foster's people. Anyway he sat down and said "Hello, is anybody here? Bloo?"

But then the voice popped up "Know yours stars, know your stars, know your stars, know your stars."

"Hey do you know-"

"Mac, he has no real friends."

"Hey, yes I do!"

"Then where are they?"

"Uh."

"Mac, he had sex with Bloo."

"No I didn't."

"How was Bloo?"

"I DIDN'T HAVE SEX WITH HIM, ASS (bleep)!"

"Mac, ran naked around the town once."

"That was just one time, and that's because I was jacked up on sugar."

"Mac, is about to be force fed a bunch of chili dogs."

"That's not so bad."

"Made of sugar! Mwuahahahahahhahaha!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Mac tried to run away but before he knew it, he had a chili-sugar dog in his mouth, after that his eyes bulged and he started to shake and say "Sugar, SUGAR!"

Then he ran around the studio like a maniac yelling "SUARAVBGAGAGAEFBHAURIUOASHJRFISAJGIPJSRGIPHJFAPGHIDHUGOHRUAGRUPOGHAUPHGAUHAGUIAGUFHGUFHIUHGAIUAFIHIFUOHFUOFHFUAOHFG SUGAR!"

Then he ran around yelling like an idiot.

"Know you know Mac… and, hey will somebody stop him?"

Next up is Wilt.


	3. Wilt

Know your stars- Foster's Home for Imaginary friends style

Ha! Another chapter!

Chapter 3

Wilt

Mac was still running around the studio like a madman, and there was a security team trying to catch him. Meanwhile, Wilt came onto the stage.

"Hello, is this the place in the add?" But then the voice started up "Know your star, know your stars, know your stars."

"Oh, sorry."

"Wilt, apologizes way too much."

"Oh, really, I didn't know I did it that much, sorry."

"There you go again."

"Uh, okay."

"Wilt, is a freak."

"I'm sorry but that is not okay."

"Well whadya expect, freako?"

"Jerk."

Wilt, hates everyone at Foster's."

"What? No I don't!"

"You heartless jerk, I hate you."

"Go f(bleep) yourself."

"Wilt, is bad at Dance Dance Revolution."

"Oh, that is one huge understatement, bring it out guys."

As he said that, some friends brought out a DDR machine and Wilt started dancing to "Absolute" and got an A.

"Looks like someone just ate their own words."

"Wilt, he's stupid."

"I don't have to f(bleep)ing take this." Then he started to walk away.

"Come back here, I'm not done with you yet!"

"Fuck you in the ear man."

Next up in Eduardo.


	4. Eduardo

Know your stars- Foster's Home for Imaginary friends style

Thanks to everybody who reviews, is this really that popular?

Chapter 4

Eduardo

Wilt stormed off in a big huff, while Mac was still acting like crazy nude man. Then, Eduardo came in "Hello?" Just then, "Know your stats, know your stars, know your stars."

'AAHHH! WHO IS THAT?"

Eduardo, is a big baby."

I am not a big baby!"

"Hey Ed."

"Si?"

"BOO!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Ha, ha, got ya!"

"You big meanie!"

"Eduardo, hates potatoes."

"No, I like potatoes!"

"You potato hater!"

"I LIKE POTAOES!"

"Eduardo (just then Meatwad from Aqua Teen Hunger Force's voice comes on) he ain't no boogersnot orchestra, he's the incredible plum!"

"Who that, and I am Eduardo, no the incredible plum, I don't even like plums."

"Eduardo, created the Mississippi river with his tears."

"No I didn't." Then he starts crying.

"Oh no, he's gonna make another river."

"Wah!" And the water just keeps rising.

"Now you know, Eduardo, the giant potato hating baby."

Then Ed comes up with a big angry face and yells "I AM NOT A BIG BABY!"

Next up is the crazy bird Coco.


	5. Coco

Know your stars- Foster's Home for Imaginary friends style

Hah, another new chapie!

Chapter 5

Coco

Eduardo is still crying, and Mac is still nude (he'll be like that for a while) and then Coco came in and sat down. "Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars."

"Coco?"

"Coco, is a stupid bird!"

Upon hearing this, Coco got an angry face and said "COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCCOCO CO!

(You stupid moron, how dare you call me stupid.)

"Hey stupid bird."

"Coco!"

"Coco, the person who imagined her was Fart man."

"COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOOCOCOCOCOCOCO!"

(No it wasn't.)

"Hey, how's fart man?"

"COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO!"

(I DON'T KNOW ANYBODY CALLED FART MAN!")

"Coco, is part bird, part plane, part plant."

"COCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO!"

(I'M GETTING SICK AND TIRED OF YOUR LIES, THIS IS THE WAY I WAS IMAGINED YOU SICK BASTARD!"

"Can you fly me to work?"

"COCO!"

Now you know, Coco, the birdoplanten who's dumb."

"COCPOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOOCCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOOCOCOCOCOCOCOCCOOCOCCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCOCO, COCOCOC, COCOCOCO!"

(I HATE YOU!)

I'll try 3 more chapies tomorrow, starting with Mr. Herriman.


	6. Mr Herriman

Know your stars- Foster's Home for Imaginary friends style

I can't believe this has over 10 reviews.

Chapter 6

Mr. Herriman

Coco walked away angry, and all the other friends were in their moods, when the funny-bunny took the stage. "Hello, is anybody there?" "Excuse me?"

"Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars."

"Hello, kind sir."

"Mr. Herriman, he broke a rule at Foster's."

Surprise by this Mr. Herriman started running through the rule book. "What?" Which one?"

"The rule, YOU'RE A BIG FAT RULE LOVING DOODIE HEAD! HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!"

"How dare you!"

"Mr. Herriman, is Funny-bunny!"

"What that has long been removed from the website!"

"I'd like to announcily that, I almost died laughing!"

"How darity!" "Oh darn it; you've made me repeat myself."

"Mr. Herriman, is a lard butt!"

"My buttocks are not made of lard!" "Take that back!"

"No! Lard butt!"

"SHUT THE BLOOD ETERNAL (BLEEP) UP!"

"Mr. Herriman, is about to be flashed by a naked person."

"What, who-But just as he was about to finish his sentence, Mac came across the stage talking in an ununderstandable (I don't know if that's a word) tone.

"AOITJIASHNJGUIOJHNGANSFOHUDNHVGONBFJBVJBFGHIBFGLHJNBBJN DJNVDFJDFNJFHBVBUPIFIUUI SUGAR!"

"Well, that was scary."

"Mr. Herriman, is the worst caretaker ever."

"How dare you!"

"Know you know, Mr. Herriman, the funny bunny rule breaker who just got flashed."

"COME BACKITY!"

Next up is Franky!


	7. Frankie

Know your stars- Foster's Home for Imaginary friends style

Yet another chapter!

Chapter 7

Frankie

Mr. Herriman stormed off the stage, while a security team was chasing after Mac. Frankie got on the stage. "Hello, I don't know who you are, but if you-"

"Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars."

"Hello?"

"Franky, is a sith."

"What, no I'm not, I don't even have a light saber or know a jedi."

"The force is strong in you."

"I'M NOT A JEDI!"

"Frankie, hated Mac and Bloo for having that crush on her."

"What? Why do you lie? I don't hate them. I just didn't like them that way."

"Frankie, is insane."

"I AM PERFECTLY SANE!"

"Crazy lady."

"I'm not crazy!"

"Know you know, herrfierfieriifrieifieifeififieirfer."

"What kinda name is that, it's not my name!"

Sorry if that was short, but I got another chapter.


	8. Madame Foster

Know your stars- Foster's Home for Imaginary friends style

Madame Foster

Chapter 8

Frankie ran off to kill the announcer, while our favorite little old lady got into the chair. "Hello?"

"Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars."

"I'm a star?" Wahoo!" I rock!"

"Madame Foster, her bowling team name is Foster's Flatulence."

"What? No it's not, it's Foster's Fighters!" Jerkins, did you give this idiot some ideas?"

Just then Jerkins got up and said "No, but I sure do enjoy you getting tortured. Hahaha!"

But then Foster picked up the seat and threw it at Jerkins. "Ow!" and she fell to the floor.

"Madame Foster, her house is really a slave labor plant."

What? You lie!" My house is to help imaginary friends, not use them for cheap labor."

"You old slave driver."

"SHUT UP YOU CRAZY BASTARD!"

"Madame Foster, is a dumb old lady."

"I have half a mind to kill you for that."

"Ah! Help me, old lady."

Then she put up her cane and threw it at the guy.

"How do ya like that?"

"Know you know, Madam-ow my head."

Next is Cheese. Will be funny! Review!


	9. Cheese

Know your stars- Foster's Home for Imaginary friends style

Sorry, I can only do one tonight.

Chapter 9

Cheese

Madame Foster stormed off stage when, wait, there was no one in the chair! "Uh, hello, Cheese?'

"I like cereal."

Then the dumbest imaginary friend ever came on stage.

"Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars."

"Cheese, he-"

"Hi lady!"

Then he fell out of the chair.

"You're supposed to sit in the seat, you idiot!"

"Hi lady!" he said to the seat.

"Uh! Cheese he likes- uh?"

The announcer was interrupted by Cheese sucking on a juice cartoon.

"WILL YOU KNOW IT OFF?"

Cheese stopped drinking and pouted, then got back in the seat.

"Cheese, he likes bunnies and rubber duckies."

What would the dumbest imaginary friends say but.

"Do it again, do it again, do it again."

"What?"

"Cheese, likes living in the fast lane."

"NOOOOO!" (He's no yelling.)

"Why won't you get annoyed?"

"Hi lady!"

"I'M A MAN YOU IDIOT!" Anyway, Cheese, he-hey where'd he go?"

Cheese found the intercom and, having no brain yelled very loudly into it.

"AAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!"

"You idiot!"

Then he got an evil idea.

"Cheese, will eat 2000 pounds of food."

Well, he ate it, and because he's not potty trained, when he had to poop, he did it on the stage, leaving a huge pile o' crap, and making everybody barf.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH! Why!"

Then he left.

"Bye lady!"

"I'M AM MAN!"

Funny, review, or I hurt you.

Next up is Berry.


	10. Berry

Know your stars- Foster's Home for Imaginary friends style

Thank everyone for their reviews, this is my most successful fanfic ever!

Chapter 10

Berry

Cheese had spotted Bloo and was chasing him around.

"Ah! Get away from me you idiot!"

"I like cereal."

But then, nuddie von nude pants came by….

"AHAHAHAOFIOPSJFAIOPDFJIOASJDFISAJFIOPJSFPIJSDFOIJAPUJSDOSADFH!"

And so, from both of them….

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

But then Bloo said.

"Hey, I got an idea!"

Then he threw a piece of gum in Mac's mouth. Who in return….

"IT BURNS US! IT BURNS US!"

Then they dragged him back stage, then Berry, the crazy friend who loved Bloo came out.

"Hello, was that Bloo?"

Then she saw the audience.

"Hi I'm Berrry, and I love Bloo. And Bloo, if you can hear me, when I find you, I will NEVER LET YOU GO, EVER!"

Then she sat in the chair.

"Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars."

"I'm a star!"

Berry, her real name is Sally warbanarba."

"What kinda name is warbanarababva? My name's Berry."

"Marry, she-"

"Wait just a second will ya?"

"Sure."

"You said Mary right?"

"Yeah."

"My name's Berry."

"Okay, Merry!"

"Sigh, that's not a berry nice thing to do."

"Jerry, she makes out with snickerdoddles."

"No! I cook snickerdoodles, not make out with them. And my name's Berry!"

"Cherry, her pet is Coco, yet she pays not attention to it."

"That thing is not my pet you moron."

"Larry, she loves Wilt."

No I DON'T!"

"Heather, is a loser."

"MY NAME IS BERRY!"

"Now you know, Heatherjerrylarrycherrywarbaluminafamiblah-blah."

"Why do you lie? "WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

Next up is Uncle Pockets.

An I have a new fanfic, based on Marvel Nemesis, rise of the imperfects.


	11. Uncle Pockets

Know your stars- Foster's Home for Imaginary friends style

Yet another chapter, oh an I'm not so good at rhyming.

Chapter 11

Uncle Pockets

Mac was being dragged backstage, and then he got locked in a cage (rhyme!). Then the best imaginary friend ever came out.

"Hello?" Is anybody there? One of my friends has a problem with his hair."

"Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars."

"Huh?"

"Uncle Pockets, is the worst imaginary friend ever."

"What? I'm the best imaginary friend ever. And if it goes without saying, I may be that forever."

"Uncle Pockets, is about to get turned into an old man."

Just then a powder hit Uncle Pockets and then he spoke, and he looked like an old human!

"What, why do I feel like an old man?"

Uncle Pockets is about to get a phone call from a crazy girl.

Just then, a crazy lady called Uncle Pockets.

"Hello?"

"Yes this is uh, Warba Narbanarba."

"What? I don't know any Warba darbavarafafdaba."

"Congratulations you've won the grand prize!"

"Grand prize, what'd I win?"

"A cordless pig."

"A cordless pig,oh- wait a minute I didn't even know pigs had cords!"

"Hello this is the Lumina Lumina farm Company."

"Hello Lumina Lumina farm Company, why'd you call me, I was about to win a source of bacon with no cord."

"Yes, what time do you want your zebras delivered?"

"Zebras?"

"Hello this is Dr. Faminumina."

"But I don't know any Doctor Famidibubida-birds!"

"I have all your clams."

"Clams? What's this about clams? I was knowing of Zebras and cords!"

"Yeah this is the Mufin-dufin wrecking company."

"Well hello Mufin-de-dufin-de wrecking company."

"Yeah when do you want your house torn down?"

"What? All I know is Zebras, cords, and clams. THE CLAMS!"

"Thank you for calling, your credit card will now be charged."

"I don't credit card, and you called me. And what happened to my house?"

"That'll be $40."

"$40? For what?"

"For English, press one, for Japanese, press two."

"But I don't speak the Japanese."

"So press one."

Beep!

"I pressed the 1 button, number 1, where's the English?"

"Otan tobe omedato."

"I TELLS YA I DON'T UNDERSTAND THE JAPANESENSE PEOLES!"

"Sunomon tekavaki!"

"What's going on?"

"Would you like some gravy?"

"Gravy, what's that got to do with anything?"

"Would you like some more spaghetti?"

"Spaghetti? But I can't digest the noodles!"

"Good bye."

"Goodbye, what's with you? You say things of Gravy, Italian food, and the sounds of Japan! Why? You have the wrong number! You have the wrong number! I'm afraid of cheese! Hello? You've dialed the wrong number! The number you've dialed is wrong! Hello? My family died in a gravy train! Hello? The CLAMS!"

(The girl is making funny facial gestures at Uncle Pockets as he says these things.)

The Uncle Pockets voice went back to normal.

"Now you know, Uncle Pockets."

"NO THEY DON'T!"

Next up is… well, I don't know! Somebody give me an idea! And please review my other new story!


	12. Duchess

Know your stars- Foster's Home for Imaginary friends style

Sorry this took so long, my mom cut us down to one hour of computer on weekdays, and I just stopped for a while. Anyway here's chapter 12.

Chapter 12

Duchess

Uncle Pockets stormed of the stage in a huff, while the friend everyone hates came on.

"Hello, I'd like to be known as a star now."

"Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars."

"Finally!"

"Duchess, she's the nicest imaginary friend ever." (Thank you purple moonshine.)

"What? Do you not watch the show, I hate people! They are all ugly!" And I am so beautiful!"

"Duchess, her clothes came from goodwill." (Thank you again purple moonshine.)

"What! These are the clothes I have worn from when I was first imagined! And I would never take good will clothes!"

"That's so nice, that's what I would expect from a goodwill person."

"I HATE YOU!"

"Duchess, if she drinks this soda she will be as beautiful as she thinks she is." (Thank you again, purple moonshine.)

"What? Really? Give me that!"

"Okay."

He threw the soda down to Duchess, she drank it…. And turned into a cow!"

"MOO! HEY WHAT THE F&K! I'M A COW!"

"HAHAHAHAHAH!"

"YOU (screams R rated things, then turns back to normal.)

"Duchess, is about to be beat up by an angry mob." (Thank you for the umpteenth time purple moonshine.)

"Wha-?" Just then a bunch of Duchess haters came out and started to pumple her.

"Know you know, Duchess, the goodwill nice cow hater!"

"I HATE YOU, AND THAT DIDN'T MAKE SENSE!"

Next up is Ivan, then Bendy, and then Ritchie and Blake Superior, and then, I'll be out of people, somebody give me more ideas!

And thank you purple moonshine for the ideas.


	13. Ivan

Know your stars- Foster's Home for Imaginary friends style

Here's chapter 13, I'll try to squeeze in another tonight.

Ivan

Duchess was being chased off stage while the bunch of eyeballs came on.

"Hello? Stevie?"

"Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars."

"Stevie!"

"Ivan, his last name is butt!"

"No it's not, I don't have a last name."

"Okay butt!"

"I'm really starting to not like you."

"Ivan, he loves bright lights."

"NO! I hate bright lights, they got me separated, confused, and yelled at!"

"Ivan, he loves bright lights so much, he made love to them with his body!"

"I don't like bright lights, and EWWWW!"

"Ivan, he's trying to steal the master emerald."

"The master what?"

Just then, Knuckles the Echidna came in and said "Nobody's going to take that emerald on my watch! Come here you!"

Ivan ran around the stage yelling, "HAVE MERCCCCYYYYYY!"

Then Sonic came in, bonked Knuckles on the head, and dragged him out.

"Okay."

"Ivan, is really Scorpion from Mortal Kombat."

"GET OVER HERE!"

"Oo."

"Ivan, molests children who work in light parades."

"I hate lights, and I don't make love to people!"

"Know you know, Ivan butt!"

"NO THEY DON'T!"

Up next is Bendy! Then Richie and Blake, Red, and finally, Goofball!

Also considering doing this with Drawn together characters.


	14. Bendy

Know your stars- Foster's Home for Imaginary friends style

Here's the next chapter.

Warning: Extreme violence and references to child molestation.

Bendy

Ivan ran off stage crying, while the trouble maker came up.

"Time to cause some pranks!"

"Sit down in the chair Bendy or I shall shoot you."

"Who was that, I ain't getting shot!"

He sat down.

"Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars."

"Uh."

"Bendy, causes pranks around foster's and gets everyone else in trouble."

Just then Mr. Herriman and Franky stood up in the audience. "No he is not, all the other friends are just trying to blame him, and your making him feel worse!"

"He wrote Mr. Herriman bites ass on the walls!"

"No he did not, that was master Blooregard!"

Bloo gets up and hits Frankie and Herriman with a giant hammer saying "No we did not, we're sick and tired of getting all Bendy's heat you stupid bitch and dumb ass rabit!" After they were knocked out, he sat back down.

"O-kay."

"Bendy, he was part of a child molestation ring."

"Only once!"

People gasped.

"I mean-NO I DIDN'T EVER!"

"Bendy, he was molested by his kid."

"How did you- uh, NO I WASN'T!"

"Bendy, can do the spin dash."

"Uh I think you have me confused with Sonic."

"Bendy, he- hey where'd he go?"

Bendy from behind and sprayed (with spray paint) Bloo is a di-

"Okay that goes to far, time for some insults!"

'Try me!"

"Bendy, he's a di-"

"Okay enough with that." Yelled Bloo.

"Bendy, he's a dumbass."

"Stop that!"

"Bendy, he made love to cheese."

"I.Hate.You!"

"Bendy, is about to be hit by Bendy haters."

"What the-" then a bunch of people came in and hit him with bats.

"Ouch."

"Know you know Bendy the child molester."

"No they don't, I'm not a anything but an imaginary friend you fat moron!"

Next is Richie and Blake.


	15. Richie and Blake

Know your stars- Foster's Home for Imaginary friends style

Here's the 15th chapter.

Richie and Blake

Bendy crawled off the stage, barely alive. Then the 2 rivals stepped up.

"Okay Blake Superior it's our turn."

"What if he tries to insult us like he did everyone else?"

"We'll just have to counter it."

Just then…

"Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars."

"Here we go."

"Richie, he pays all the boys at school, to "do them".

"When you say do them, I…. I don't."

"How was it?"

"I didn't do anything you (bleep)."

"Blake Superior, he's the worst imaginary friend ever."

"What? I'm the best imaginary friend ever!"

"No your not!" Mac yelled from his cage.

"Well at least I'm not butt naked in cage."

Everyone looked and laughed.

"Richie, he fights with Mac, to cover up the fact that he's in love with him!"

"I'm really not liking you."

"Blake Superior, is really gay!"

"Just because I wear tights does not mean I'm gay."

"Okay gay tights."

"I'm a super hero damn you!"

"Richie and Blake (just then Master Shake's voice comes on) You shall never do that again! Ever!"

"Okay that wasn't you, and if what you said is true, what did I do? (Triple rhyme!)

"You did doo-doo-doo-doo-doo!"

"That makes no sense."

"Richie and Blake, (says French stuff.)

"Uh what did you say?"

"I said thank you for parking your car on my pussycat."

"Okay."

"Richie and Blake, are the worst people on their show."

"No way Duchess is the worst. We're out of here."

They walk away.

"No I need to insult you more! Come back!"

Next up is Red!


	16. Guest chapter

Sorry I'm late, again, there was a tornado here and I've had some free time and a test, and I forgot about his, but now here's the next chapter.

Oh and instead of Red, I've put in some guest stars!

Chapter 16

Guest stars

Everyone, including Red, was incredibly anxious to see who the guest stars would be. (RHYME!)

"Wow, I wonder who it is?" asked Wilt.

"It's going to be some big star you all probably know." I said coming out from behind the stage.

"Hey Hellfire." Everyone said as I came out from backstage.

"So who's the guest star?" asked Mr. Herriman.

"Oh you'll see." I said with a smile on my face.

"Okay people places, we're coming on soon." The voice said as everybody cleared the stage.

The stage turned dark, everybody was shaking with anticipation, as the guest star arrived. As they came into clear sight, everyone could see that there was 2 of them, as the figures came closer everybody would soon see their identities.

And the guest stars were….

(suspense)

(suspense)

(suspense)

They were

BEAVIS AND BUTTHEAD!

"DUN DUN NUN NUN DUNI DUN DUNI DUNUH!"

Everybody let out cries of misery as the 2 most idiotic people in existence came onto the stage.

"Them?" asked Frankie.

"Why them?" Mac said as he sighed while he was naked in a cage.

"Whoa, check it out Butthead, we're on TV." Beavis said.

"Yeah this is going to be cool, we're getting paid." Butthead said.

"Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars."

"Whoa check it out Butthead, the ceiling's talking to us.

Butthead slapped Beavis.

"You dumbass, that's some guy in a booth."

"Beavis, he loves ACDC."

"No that's Butthead's band, and that sucks, Mettalica's the cool band."

Butthead slapped Beavis again.

"Uh huh, huh, no it's not you dumbass, ACDC rules Metallica sucks."

The 2 of them punched each other to the floor and started beating each other up.

"Knock it off you 2!"

They stopped. "Uh huh huh uh huh uh huh huh."

"Butthead, his head is an actual butt."

"Uh huh, that might actually be true."

"Beavis and Butthead, are trying to poison America's youth."

"Uh huh, yeah, poison yourself America's youth."

"Get off the stage you 2, your are destroying the young ones!" Mr. Herriman yelled.

"Don't make us leave, please." Butthead said.

'Yeah, heh, yeah, heh, please don't make us stand up right now cause, you're a guy right?" asked Beavis.

"Yeah, our pencils are hard." Butthead finished.

"Beavis, thinks all the women on this show suck."

"Yeah, heh, heh, where's all the naked chicks, all these teenage women suck!"

Frankie, Duchess, Louise, and Goo, and all the other girls came up and yelled "WHAT DID YOU SAY?" and approached him very angrily.

"1069er, 1069er, we got hoars on the feti, we need back up now!"

Mr. Herriman then approached the blonde very angrily.

'AHHH! HE'S TRYIN TO TOUCH MY WEINER!

"Butthead, kicked a guy in the Jimmy twice."

"Hey. That was only because he made me, and it was pretty cool too."

Everybody just stared at Butthead.

"Uh, hehe, I think I gotta got to the bathroom, bad."

"Beavis and Butthead, if they found a new species of butterfly, they would rip its wings off."

"Yeah, stupid-ass butterfly, then we'd stomp on it! Hehe!" Beavis laughed.

"Beavis, you have a phone call."

The phone rung and Beavis picked it up.

"Hehe, yeah?"

"I… sometimes wet the bed, is that a problem?"

"Is this, is this, hey Stuart! What a weiner."

"Oh no."

"Stuart wets his bed, dunuh! (in the middle: oh god! And then she hangs up.) Stuart wets his bed dunuh! Heheh!"

Then he hung up.

"Butthead, if Beavis ever cried for humanity, he would slap him."

"Yeah, cause he's being a little bitch"

(Your going to love this next part.)

'Beavis, if you hack him up on sugar, he'll sprout a 1000 dollars."

Everybody, when they heard this force fed Beavis 100 gallons of sugar, which caused him to turn into his alter-ego.

"I am Cornholio! I need pee pee for my bunghole!"

"What just happened?" asked Wilt.

"It's like that one guy that turns into the Hulk." Butthead commented.

"Young man, stop that this instant." Herriman said with him and the other boys going toward the hacked up teen.

"Do not make my bunghole angry."

"I'm going to hurt you badly." Ed said.

"Are you threatening me?"

"Yes!" then they came forward and a strange black hole covered the stage.

"YOU HAVE AWAKENED MY BUNGHOLE, AND NOW YOU MUST PAY!"

Beavis/Cornholio flew around and snapped Duchess's neck, but before anybody could celebrate, B/C started chasing them around. And before long the whole stage was in panic.

"Wait stop, what are, no, AHHHHH!"

"UH HUH, wow this was cool!" Butthead said.

To be contined

Please note, I have a current liking for Beavis and Butthead, and most of the things they said came from the BABB sound board.

Next is Red (for reals)


	17. Red

Wow, I haven't submitted anything for a while, but I'm so close to 100 reviews, keep 'em coming people.

Chapter 17

Red

The stage was in complete pandemonium after Beavis and Butthead's act.

" He he, whoa that was cool." Said Beavis.

"Uh huh huh, yeah we completely screwed everything up." Said Butthead.

"Will you two get out of here?" asked Mac. (Who is still naked and in a cage.)

"Uh, whoa, check it out Beavis, that kid's naked and in a cage."

"He he, whoa, that's cool."

"You guys think it's COOL!"

"Uh, uh huh huh, yeah."

Mac was silent.

"Can we please get on with the show?" asked the announcer.

"Not until these two leave!" Mr. Herriman said.

"Don't make us leave, please."

"Lemme guess your "pencils" are hard?" asked Frankie.

They laughed.

"Uh, no we just want to stay, he he."

"I say we let em stay!" Madame Foster shouted. (rhyme!)

"But madame-"

"No buts, they snapped Duchess's neck, we've all wanted for something like that to happen, even if it didn't kill her."

"I wish." Bloo whispered.

"I heard that, and as punishment for this you will all move out of the house, so declares the Duchess!"

"You can't do that!" Bloo shouted.

"Yeah!" Wilt, Coco, and Ed shouted.

"I can because I am the-" She was cut off by Beavis, who kicked her out the door.

"Leave, fart-lady, he he!"

"I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS!" she yelled as she flew out.

Everybody just stared at them, and then they praised the guys.

"Eh, what's going on here, uh huh huh." Butthead asked.

"Do you realize how many people had the guts to do what you guys just did?"

"Eh he he, no." Beavis said.

"Not many." Wilt stated.

"Beavis and Butthead, for temporarily getting rid of that pain in the ass we cal Duchess we thank you." Mr. Herriman proudly said.

" Um, okay, he he."

"And anytime you guys want to come to Foster's, you just come on down! Madame foster shouted.

"Yes!"

"Cool!"

"Can we please just get on with the show!"

"Keep your pants on." Butthead stated.

"Yeah, he he, pants, he he."

Everybody went backstage, and the red guy came out.

"Finally, it Red's turn!"

"Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars."

"Red star!"

"Red, OMFG he's Freddy Krueger!"

"What, Red not crazy nightmare killing person!"

"Run everybody, it's Freddy!"

"RED NOT FREDDY, RED IS RED!"

"Red, his real name is Fred."

"Red's name is Red!"

"How's it going, Fred?"

"RED IS RED!"

"Fred, hates flowers!"

What, Red like flowers, and my name is Red!"

"Fred, you flower hater."

"RED'S NAME IS RED, AND RED LIKE FLOWERS!"

"Red, he called the unicorns girly again."

'What, Red no- (he suddenly stops)- yes Red, think horn horsies are very girly."

The unicorns appear on stage, Red walked up to them.

"Hello girly horsies, how's the girly stuff going, are your girly lives good, (basically he just keeps going on about calling them girly and junk like that)

Ps. I'm backstage, making him do that with my author powers.

The unicorns were VEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY angry.

"There's a hole at Foster's because this guy just dug his own grave!" One of the unicorns yelled before they all went and started to well I can't say it for a story that has this rating.

'Now you know Fred."

"RED IS RED!"

Well I got done with it, next up is Terrance.


	18. Terrance

Unbelievable, 86 reviews, that's only 14 away from 100, almost there, keep them coming.

And now, on with the show!

(Sorry if that was one-sided.)

Chapter 18

Red's beaten and battered body was pulled off the stage, while the bully/slash idiot came in.

"Awesome, it's my turn!"

"Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars."

"Cool!"

"Terrance, wanted to keep Bloo at his house."

"What, no! I wanted to get rid of that little blue dweeb."

"Terrance, I didn't know you cared so much."

"I don't! Bloo sucks!"

"Hey, no I don't!" Bloo said running out and then, he kicked Terrance in the nuts! (I stole that from Cartmen, respect my authoritah!)

Terrance fell to the floor in pain, while Beavis and Butthead were laughing their heads off.

" Uh huh huh, that dude just got kicked in the nads."

"He he, yeah, Fartknocker!"

"Shut up, dweebs!"

This angered the 2 high school boys.

"Don 't call us dweeebs, Fartknocker!" Beavis yelled

"Yeah, let's kick him in the nads Beavis!" Butthead yelled.

"He he, yeah!"

Beavis and Butthead kicked Terrance out of the chair and continuously kicked Terrance in the nads- sorry balls.

"OW, OW OW OW OW OW OW-" and it just continued.

The announcer was laughing his head off.

"Haha, I love this job."

"SHUT UP- OW!"

They finally stopped and went backstage, laughing.

"Terrance, has a Tony Tony Chopper plushie."

"No way, why would I want a plushie of that rabbit freak?"

"Reindeer."

"WHO CARES?"

Suddenly, Chopper appeared on the stage.

"I'm not a freak!" he screamed.

"Yes, you are, freak!"

Chopper got pissed, and of course, Terrance being the idiot he is kept mocking him, until…..

"THAT'S IT YOU DIE NOW!"

And he transformed into his power boost form and completely, well it was very- no incredibly violent, well I guess I really can't describe it with a rating like this.

Chopper then left in a huff, Terrance was a beaten wreck on the floor.

"Ouch," he managed to wimper out.

"Terrance, he likes Megaman X. (I do)

"No way man, I like Zero way better, X is a wussie!"

X, Zero and Axl charged in at the moment "Now remind me again who is a wuss?"

"You are, you should be named Wuss man X, not (pow!) Ouch!" (and they still hurt Terrance)

Terrance was cut off by a charged shot from X, he then got slashed by Zero. "Nobody calls my friend a wuss."

"Me nether." Came out of Axl, who shot Terrance in the balls.

They then left, Terrance still in pain.

"Terrance, is supper smart, syke."

"Hey I am too smart."

"What's one + one?"

"52."

"My point exactly."

Shut up.

"Terrance, hates DBZ, killed Kenny, called the unicorns women, thinks Inuyasha sucks, made fun of Chopper, believes Peter Griffin to be a fat idiot, hates clowns and shows it in public, is trying to kill the girl of all my favorite couples, and pees on ghosts."

"Yes." (said someone else)

Suddenly, all the DBZ characters, unicorns, Inuyasha and his friends, Chopper (again) and the straw hat crew, the Griffin family, a bunch of random clowns, Tyson (Beyblade,) and a bunch of other guys, as well as all the ghosts (from Danny Phantom) as well as Dan Phantom himself (long list, ain't it?) came in looking really angry.

"Uh, she said it." He said pointing to Duchess.

"Oh yeah, well- he's right." The voice said.

"It's true, I do, and all those people are now my slaves- AAAHHHH!"

Duchess was then beaten the crap out of by everyone, Terrance, and all the Foster's people, then Beavis kicked her out the door again.

"Fart Lady!"

"Now you know, Terrance."

"Shut up!"

The end

Well, whadya think please review. I'm almost to 100 reviews, and also I'm thinking to do a different type of fanfic.

But it' just an idea.


	19. Goo

95 reviews, only 5 more, then I'll have one hundred. On that note, today is special to me. Because, it was on this day, one year ago, I joined I've experienced many bad times, and many good times. So with that, I give you this chapter.

Know your stars Foster's style

Chapter 19

Goo

Terrance's beaten body barely crawled off stage, while the annoying, fast talking girl came on the stage.

"Alright, it's my turn."

"Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars."

"Stars, hey!"

Then Goo started imagining up thousands upon thousands of imaginary friends, and the only way she stopped is when Butthead came on stage and threw a rock at her head.

"Thanks Butthead."

"No problem, uh huh huh."

She woke up a few seconds later.

"Goo, her real name is (insert babies voice) poopiedoopiegaggapoopoodichiwichi."

The screen pans over to a random baby.

"Who let this baby in here?"

"Um, it's okay, I got it, hehe."

Beavis then threw the baby out.

"Thanks, anyway, where was I, oh yeah. Goo, she slashed Peter Griffin's car tires."

"Yeah, I used this guy, that fat moron never knew what hit him."

Suddenly, Peter Griffin came in looking very angry.

"That was you? Damn, I almost died."

"Eh, now YOU'RE THE CRAZY WILDABEAST!" She shouted before she slapped Peter's arm and ran off crazily around the stage. Peter ran around, giggling his trademark laugh, a few minutes later, when he wasn't able to catch her, he snuck behind the chair and knocked her out, and kicked her.

"Little Bitch."

Goo stayed knocked out for five minutes before she woke up again, she was proving to be a real pain, and I can't make up good stuff for her.

"Goo, secretly teamed up with Duchess and Berry to destroy the house and enslave everybody."

"It's true!" Duchess shouted before she and Berry emerged onto the stage and Berry said "Bloo will be mine, Mac will be gone, and we'll have all of Goo's friends for an army!"

"Dude, this is bad, we should like, stop them." Said Beavis.

"YOU CAN'T, WE NOW RULE!" Duchess declared.

"Goo, she's really a vampire."

"It's true, I'm not Goo, I'm Vampire Goo!" Goo said (4x rhyme!) and she sprouted wings and vampire teeth, but it was soon revealed that Vampire Goo was just another of Goo's friends.

Things seemed bad for everybody, Mac was still in a cage, they were outnumbered, Beavis had no sugar to become Cornholio, it seemed over.

But, high above the show.

Mr. X, agent of SUPERIOR, and Glowface, the leader of SNAFU were locked in incredible battle on a plane. They were both alone, and the plane looked like it was about to fall any minute. Glowface was currently laughing.

"BWAHAHAHHAHAHA! You have no chance to stop me this time, Mr. X. Soon I shall even the things out between our organizations."

"Glowface, how many times do I have to tell you, just because one of the great lakes is called Lake Superior does not mean SUPERIOR owns it's own lake."

"Says you, anyway before I even the score, I WILL DESTROY YOU!"

Glowface then took out a ray gun and started to shoot Mr. X. He dodged it with his Jujitsu moves, which sadly cause Glowface to hit the engines and cause the jet to fall on the studio.

"AAAAHHHH! WE'RE GONNA DIE!"

"Maybe so, but first!"

He pulled out the SUPERIOR truth ray.

"NO, Not that!"

"YES! Before I go down, I'll hear that stuff!"

"Um, why don't we just jump?"

"Okay."

And they both jumped, their jet fell into the studio.

Meanwhile, in the studio, the evil army was about to move, but the jet had turned into a fireball the size of a house, and it slammed into Goo, her friends, as well as Duchess and Berry, after a scream and an explosion, all that was left was scorch marks.

Everybody saw Mr. X and Glowface jump down and they cheered.

"What, what'd we do? WHAT?"

"You guys got rid of the biggest pains we've ever had!" Bloo shouted.

"DUN DUNI DUN DUNI DUN DUNI DUNI!" Beavis and Butthead yelled in unison.

"Mr. X and Glowface, we thank you." The voice praised.

"All in a day's work everybody." Mr. X said calmly.

"Yeah, but this chapter wasn't very funny!" Madame Foster declared.

Everyone complained, until.

"You want funny, I got funny."

Mr. X then hit Glowface with the truth ray and….

"I HAVE 30 CATS, I NEVER FLOSS, I LIKE BOY BANDS!"

Everyone laughed and Mr. X gave the screen a thumbs up.

To be continued

This story is almost finished, just 2 more chapters. Until then, read and review.


	20. Goofball

Okay, I know. I'm being really lazy with the updates. But I'm back, hopefully for a while. Also there are 2 issues about this fic that I'd like to address.

The fact that this fic is going to end soon. LIVE WITH IT PEOPLE, THIS FIC IS ABOUT TO END AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT! I write the fic, I deicide where it's going to end. But I have enjoyed working on this and I'm so happy that it got OVER 100 reviews.

The fact that Beavis and Butthead are still here. As seen above, LIVE WITH IT PEOPLE! They are not leaving the fic until it is over. I have put up an author barrier that will block any threats. Also, I got the Mike Judge Collection last Sunday, so the stuff they do is going to get even crazier.

Anywho, with that on with the chapter.

Chapter 20

Goofball

Everyone had cleared the stage after that mass pandemonium that had occurred last chapter. But everyone was happy. The 3 biggest pain in the butts to the house, Duchess, Berry and Goo, had left the plane of existence thanks to a fireball the size of a house that had once been a SNAFU headliner. Glowface had left, but Mr. X was still there (and so where Beavis and Butthead.) Everyone was celebrating. Mac(who was now out of the cage and dressed.) along with everyone else, was dancing with Mr. X, Beavis and Butthead were doing the air-guitar thing they do. When suddenly the voice we all hate spoke up.

"So much for the peace and quite." I said before drifting backstage.

"Okay, everyone." The voice began, "I know you are all happy that those pains are gone-"

"Yer' darn right we're happy that their gone." Madame Foster interrupted.

"But we still do have a show to do."

"Aw!" Everyone groaned.

"This sucks, I hate it." Beavis said.

"Yeah, Uh huh huh huh." Butthead followed.

"Deal with it!"

Everyone cleared out, but suddenly a small, weak form drifted on to the stage. It was Goo who had apparently survived the ordeal that happened.

"That girl survived that crash? Impossible!" Mr. X stated.

"Relax," I said drifting on stage. "I got help to make sure she would never bother us again. Oh, Ling-Ling!"

Suddenly Ling-Ling (from Drawn Together) came from out of nowhere and his theme music started playing and he tackled Goo offstage and slaughtered her, everyone looked with wide eyes at the carnage that was happening.

When it was over Ling-Ling threw out her corpse and destroyed it, then came out a bloody mess (Goo's blood, not his) and said (in Japanese) "My job has been done."

"Okay here's your pay."

I threw him a small stack of bills and he left.

"Whoa, that was cool!" Butthead said.

"Yeah, he he." Beavis followed.

"Can we please get on with the show?" urged the voice.

"Shut up, bunghole!" Beavis yelled.

"Yeah, fartknocker, uh huh huh huh." Butthead commented.

Everyone went backstage and the guy who everyone believed to be human came out.

"Alright It's my turn to be a star."

"Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars."

"Yep, I know."

"Goofball McGee, is really a human clown."

"What, did you not see the scene at Fosters, I'm an imaginary friend. And I'm not a clown!"

"Hey can you blow up some balloons, clowny?"

"I am not a clown!"

"Goofball McGee, is actually an elephant clown."

"Oh so now I'm an elephant clown, but I'm not!"

"But you have the nose of a clown, and the nose of an elephant under the nose of a clown, so you must be an elephant clown."

"I was imagined with these noses, so I'm neither."

"Goofball McGee, is really a creation Dr. Weird created when he was drunk."

"What? Who the heck is-"

Goofball was cut off be the appearance of our favorite mad doctor.

"Gentlemen, behold! This thing that I created when I was drunk!" he said coming out of nowhere and his theme music playing and pointing at Goofball.

"I don't even know you, you crazy-ass old doctor!"

"How dare you, prepare to die!"

But then Beavis and Butthead rode in on a miniature bulldozer and ran over Dr. Weird.

"Hey, Butthead check this dude out."

"Yeah, uh huh huh huh, he's cool."

"Howdy there fellas, say where'd you get that bulldozer?"

Beavis and Butthead had their "we've been exposed" faces, and then the camera cuts to Tom Anderson, a neighbor of Beavis and Butthead that looks like the guy from King of the Hill. Anywho, he's in front of a shed and opening it, to get his mini-dozer, but he opens it up and sees its gone.

"Um, spaghetti." Beavis stupidly replies.

Butthead slaps him.

"Wrong answer dumb ass. Uh we like got it from somebody."

Everyone just stays blank for a while then Beavis throws his foot and Butthead's, uh "lower area", and Butthead falls down in pain.

"Take that Bunghole! He he."

"Okay moving on Goofball McGee, he-"

"Gentlemen, behold! I have discovered this booming voice!" Dr. Weird volted after suddenly getting up.

"Yeah, so?" asked Goofball.

"Your moma!" the doctor yelled and went away.

"Finally, anyway, where was I? Oh yeah, Goodball McGee, his childhood friends were Beavis and Butthead."

"No they weren't, I didn't even know these Morons until I came here."

Beavis and Butthead got angry at this, and Beavis kicked him and Butthead punched him, and Dr. Weird came back and hit him with a stick.

"Yeah! Ha ha, take that fatty!"

Then they left him, he was surprisingly okay.

"Goofball McGee, he's stupid!"

"No I'm not, you're stupid!"

"I know you are, but what am I?"

"I hate you!"

Now you Know, Goofball McGee."

"Buttwipe!"

To be continued

Sorry if this seemed kind of one sided. I don't hate Goofball. On that note, Goofball is the last person to be interviewed. But there are still 2 chapters left, and I'm not revealing them.


	21. Imaginary Man

Okay I know, I am really getting sloppy with this loading of chapters, but we just moved into a new house and our computer crashed so it had to be cleared and it took my flash player and files with it. So it's been a while. A bit of good news, I'm adding another character to the interviews. IMAGINARY MAN! But just him, nobody else, though they may be making cameo appearances. Anyway, with that in mind, let's begin.

Know your stars Foster's style

Chapter 21

Imaginary Man

In the somewhat small aftermath of the last chapter, the stage was all clear, and everyone was gathered backstage. Beavis and Butthead were drinking from a soda machine and everyone else was in a group and talking.

"What are we going to do about those 2?" asked Mr. Heriman.

"I don't know, but their turning into a real pain." Said Franky.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, but after all they've done, we can't take it anymore." Responded Wilt.

"Si, they make fun of the way I talk, and call me a "big hairy dork." Shouted Eduardo.

"My friends, I simply ask this question, what are we going to do about Beavis and Butthead?"

The screen then pans over to the 2 boys in question, who are still drinking soda.

"Hey, Beavis, their talking about us over there, huh huh huh."

"Yeah, he he, that rabbit dude is a dork."

We than pan back to the group of friends.

"What will we do?" asks Mr. Herriman for the 2nd time.

"Maybe we could just kill them." Responded Franky.

"That would be cool" said Wilt.

Then all of the friends (Mac and Mr. X included) started chuckling like Beavis and Butthead.

(Okay, just imagine the above line in your heads for a minute)

Then everybody stopped and sighed.

"Aw, who are we kidding, we don't hate those guys." Said Mac.

"Tell me about it, I mean, they saved us from Duchess for cryin out loud!" Bloo said.

"Agreed, so we do nothing." Said Mr. Herriman.

Then everyone just walked over to the 2 boys. Butthead had stopped drinking, but Beavis was drinking them rather ravenously.

"Whoa, thirsty Beavis?" asked Mac.

"Yeah, this stuff is really good." He exclaimed in a rather high voice.

He then started drinking, no, gulping it down faster and faster, until he started twittering around and spinning his head, and making funny noises.

Until finally he pulled his shirt over his head,

"I AM CORNHOLIO, I NEED TP FOR MY BUNGHOLE!"

"Oh for the love of Ice Charades no, not this again!" Bloo exclaimed.

Everyone groaned because they remembered what happened the last time. (If you don't know, check chapter 16.)

Then the annoying voice popped up. "Okay everybody time to do the show."

"Are you threatening me?" asked Beavis.

"Uh, no."

"Oh, okay. I am Cornholio! I have no bunghole, bungholio."

Then Beavis went backstage along with everyone else, talking about tp.

Then, the imaginary superhero flew up on stage.

"So, now I have a turn."

"Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars."

"Wait a minute, I'm a star?"

"Imaginary man, OMG! He's Sephiroth!"

"Who the heck is-"he started to say but was cut off when Cloud Strife started to attack him.

"Take this Sephiroth, Omni-"Cloud was attacking and Imaginary man was holding off his sword, until he spotted the real Sephiroth.

"Wait, Cloud, the real one is backstage!" Imaginary Man pointed out.

Cloud saw that and gave Sephiroth the Omni slash instead. Sephiroth then fell to the floor Street Fighter style, then got kicked backstage.

"Sorry about that."

"S'aright."

Then Cloud left.

"Okkkkaaaayyyy, Imaginary Man, hey look it's Nemesis."

"What, where?"

"Ha ha, made ya look!"

"What, why you-" Imaginary man was about to say, but as it turns out, his arch villain was there and blasted him back.

"Hello Imaginary Moron."

"Gasp, Nemisis!"

"Imaginary man, his real name is Imaginary Dorkface."

"Ha ha, you just got made fun of on stage." Nemesis laughed until Imaginary man blasted her.

"Witch."

Then a fierce battle broke out, blah blah blah, and Imaginary Man won and kicked her out.

"And stay out!" he yelled.

"Imaginary man, (a punch is heard, followed by the announcer's voice being replaced by Butthead's) You're a dork, huh huh huh."

"What, hey you aren't the announcer!"

"Butthead, get out of there."

Punches, swear words, and insults where heard.

"Give me back that microphone!"

"Ow, cut it out, butthole!"

The fight went on until Butthead was finally thrown back on the stage.

Then Berry reappeared.

"Oh hey Mary." Bloo said casually.

"My name is BERRY! And now that I'm back, there is nothing that will stop me from-

"Security!"

Berry was then grabbed by security guards, and thrown up into the air.

"I WILL HAVE MY REV-"

She was then shot multiple times and fell to the floor dead, and her body was dragged away.

"I though she was dead, oh well." Bloo said casually then went backstage.

Beavis once again appeared on stage.

"I am the Great Cornholio! I need tp for my bunghole!"

"What's this, some new super villain?"

"Are you threatening me?"

"Yes, I am!" Then Imaginary man charged, only to get kicked in the crotch, and then a bunch of flowers got dropped on him.

"AH, THE GIRLINESS, IT BURNS!"

"Hello, did nobody listen to me when I said that flowers are Imaginary man's kryptonite?"

"Shut up, butt dumpling." Butthead came up and smacked Mac away.

The episode then ends with Butthead laughing and the Beavis and Butthead outro playing.

To be continued

I am revealing nothing about the next chapter.

By the way, 2 references to Beavis and Butthead where in this chapter.

The "maybe we could kill them, that would be cool" and everyone laughing like Beavis and Butthead came from the episode Citizen Butthead, when a teacher suggested that the faculty could kill them, and another guy said that would be cool. Then all of the teachers laughed like Beavis and Butthead.

The part where Beavis made another transformation is from "Vaya Con Cornholio" the dialogue and sequence is exactly the same.


	22. Beavis and Butthead chapter

I know that right now you all must be thinking "oh my god he finally updated!" I don't blame you, I've been lazy, but I've also been working on this chapter in my head. This chapter is all about Beavis and Butthead's craziness. It also shows some other characters from the show, though all you've seen are the boys. Don't forget, there's only one chapter after this.

Know your stars Foster's Style

Chapter 22

More Random Insanity

All the cast (plus Beavis, Butthead, and Mr. X) were standing at the end of the stage, looking very disgruntled.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Bloo yelled very loudly.

"I'm seriously losing it!" yelled Wilt, surprisingly void of his normally happy attitude.

"I know, if that guy tells one more lie…" began Franky, who was seriously losing it.

"POW, to the moon!" finished Madame Foster.

"Yeah, yeah, kick his ass! Heh, heh." Shouted Beavis.

Then, everyone's "favorite" voice came back on.

"I LIKE CEREAL!!!" Cheese suddenly blurted out.

Everyone slowly backed away.

"Weirdo." Mr. X muttered underneath his breath.

"This coming from Mr. manly smell?" asked Bloo in his head.

"The show's gonna be down for a day, because SOMEBODY cut the power." The announcer said, annoyed.

Bloo gave a hidden smile, while housing bolt cutters behind his back.

"YES!" everyone cheered and the voice went away.

"So what are we gonna do for today?" asked Mac

"I vote we smoke cigarettes!" yelled Cheese.

Everyone got a shocked look on their face and said "No! He did not just say that!"

"Is that you Cheese?" asked Bloo.

"I LIKE FISHY CRACKERS!"

Everyone backed away even further, "Okay…"

Butthead was thinking of what everyone could do, if you look inside his head to see what he's thinking, you'll se a building, when Butthead got an idea, you'll see that building light up.

"Uh, wait a minute."

"Hey Beavis, let's like, take these dudes to school with us."

"Hey yeah, that's a pretty cool idea Butthead!"

They then approached the gang.

"Uh do all of you dudes want to go to school with us, or something. Uh huh huh, thing,"

"Why would we want to go to school with you guys?" asked Bloo.

"Uh, where the hell else are you gonna go, the damn hostipal." (hospital)

"Eh, sure why not?" Mr. Herriman interjected.

"We're not seriously following these guys to school, are we?" asked Franky.

"What else do we have to do?" Bloo put in.

"Coco coco co co co co coco." Coco clucked. (Whoa, try saying that 5 times fast)

And so, the gang followed Beavis and Butthead to school. Out front, a figure was standing in front of the school, when everyone got closer, he appeared to be a round, fat, bald man, possibly the school principle, he was constantly shuddering.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhh, Beavis and Butthead, where the hell have you been? And who the hell are these people."

"Uh, we've like, been on a TV show." Butthead replied.

"You 2 little bastards, on a TV show, ha, I'd like to see that!"

"Damn it, what's up your ass McDicker!" Beavis shouted.

"You little bastard, my name's McVicker! Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Everyone laughed.

"Uhhhh, shut up or I'll kill all of you!"

"Mr. McVicker, there is no need to be like this." Mr. Herriman said softly.

"What, shut up, I'll kill you."

"You sir, have no right to talk like that."

"Oh, yeah, nobody cares what you think!"

"Well I think that you are out of line!"

"Outta line my ass, I'm gonna kill 'em, but first I'm gonna kill you!

Mr. McVicker threw a punch at Mr. Herriman, but it barely hurt and Herriman threw a barrage of bunches at McVicker, who then fell to the floor and everyone ganged up on him. All the while, Beavis and Butthead where cheering on everyone to beat up McVicker.

We then move to Beavis and Butthead's first class of the day, they are sitting in the very back, with the gang a few seats ahead of them. A man then walks in, who is the teacher. He has long blonde hair, a developing beard, a purple shirt and normal blue jeans and a pair of glasses. "Good Morning everyone, for our guests, I'm David Van Driesen, and I welcome you to this class. If you have any questions I'll gladly answer them for you, m'kay?"

"Glad to meet you sir." Mr. Herriman stood up from his seat and tipped his hat.

"It's good to meet you too, sir, now then let's get started with out lesson people." Van Driesen then took out a guitar and started playing a song, but then Madame Foster took it away for some random reason.

"Um, may I please have my guitar back ma'am?'

"No, you may not; you need to be teaching these kids how to rock, not how to act like you're at Woodstock. (Wow, another rhyme.)

"But ma'am these kinds of songs help young people express themselves, y'know, free the warrior within them."

"Inner warrior nothing! These kids need to be taught a lesson, like staying off that stuff you hippies took a Woodstock, or "saving it" for marriage!"

"Don't you dare say that, you facist pig!" Van Driesen was suddenly void of his normally calm attitude.

"Oh yeah, and just what are you gonna do about it, you long haired panty-waist?"

"I'll show you, you old bird!" Within minutes, Van Driesen and Madame Foster were engaged in a slap fight with the class and friends cheering them on.

After the bell (and Van Driesen's victory) the gang headed to the next class. What they found was a figure whose appearance (and name for that matter) made him feel less gentle than Van Driesen. He had a PE. Tanktop (grey colored) with shorts of the same color, he also had a flattop hair style and bulging biceps.

"Alright, losers! I am Bradley Buzzcutt, and I don't care if you are a visitor! If you get out of line, I will KILL you!" the man shouted at the top of his lungs, which made the friends cringe with fear.

"Now get your asses in the gym!"

In the Highland High gym, everyone was in gym clothes. Eduardo was still cringed in fear at coach Buzzcut.

"You!!!" Coach Buzzcut roared and pointed at Eduardo. "Approach me!'

Eduardo slowly approached the man. "What is your name?!"

"Eduardo."

"Well Eduardo, since you and the tall guy are about the only 2 in this class with a physique that doesn't make my colon clench, you 2 will be the captains for dodgeball!"

Ed gasped. "But senor Buzzcut, if we play dodgeball we all get hurt and have red marks on our skin!"

"Are you trying to act chicken on me boy?"

"Um….no?"

"Then throw a ball at somebody," Buzzcut threw Ed a dodgeball and pointed at Cheese. "And show me that you can be someone!"

Deep down, Eduardo wanted to hurt Cheese (as did everyone else at Fosters), but he just couldn't do it. As a result, Buzzcut ripped the ball out of his hands and threw it at Eduardo, who cried like a baby.

"What is your major malfunction?! You are a pathetic sack of atrophy! Not to mention a wimp!"

"I no wimp," he pointed to his forearms. "This is muscle, I a man!"

"You want to see a man boy? I'll show you a man!" He then widened the stance he was in. "Kick me in the Jimmy!"

"I no do that!"

"I SAID DO IT!!!" Buzzcut's eyes nearly burst out of his head.

Eduardo paused for a moment, then looked at Coach Buzzcut. He then scooted back a little, and then released a kick to Buzzcut's groin, who paused in agony for a few minutes.

"YYYYYYYYYYYYYYES!" Buzzcut yelled in a mixture of agony and relief. "DO IT AGAIN! DO IT HARD!"

Ed paused for a few minutes and looked a Buzzcut before he kicked his "Jimmy" again.

"YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYES!"

"Whoa, that was cool!" Butt-head commented from the sidelines.

"I'm not going to let you treat Eduardo this way any more!" yelled Franky.

"Aw, come on, I wanted to see the Spanish dude kick Buzzcut in the nads again!" Beavis complained.

"Shut up or I will KILL YOU!" Buzzcut roared.

"I have had enough of you!" Franky screamed and grabbed Beavis and Butthead.

"What the hell are you doing?" Buzzcut then separated the 3. "This is my class! I do the ass-kicking around here!"

"Wait your turn, jar-head." She then slapped Buzzcut in the face, who in turn turned blood red and got VERY angry.

"You just made a fatal mistake Ms. Girly-ass. I hope you know something about hand-to-hand combat!"

"Oh, you're going down soldier boy." Franky then threw a punch at Buzzcut, who was barely even phased, and then he yelled out and started to kick Franky's ass while the others cheered him on.

At the end of the day, everyone gathered in the gym. Apparently, a new reporter had filmed Beavis and Butthead's activities at the show and was going to air them. The gang got a seat up front, when suddenly Tom Anderson (see the Goofball chapter) walked up to them.

"Hey you boys like kinda familiar," he said to the Duo. "Ain't you them boys who ran off with my mini-dozer?"

The boys giggled for a few minutes and Butthead replied "Uh, no."

"Well you might wanna watch out for 2 boys, that call themselves, Butt-cave and Beanie. Man, those 2 are nothin' but trouble. Well, thanks for your help anyway." Anderson then walked off. Anderson then muttered under his breath "Boy, what I wouldn't give for 5 minutes alone with them little bastards who took my dozer."

While everyone knew that Beavis and Butthead where the people Anderson was talking about, they couldn't help but giggle at the names Anderson said.

After Anderson left, 2 students and fellow classmates to Beavis and Butthead walked up to them. One was a small boy with blonde hair and a WINGER T-shirt. The other was a girl with somewhat long brown hair and a black jacket and red shirt.

"Well, well, if it isn't the dumb-namic duo." The girl remarked.

"Shut up, Diarrhea!" Beavis yelled. "We're like, TV stars now!"

"Wow, being on a TV show must have been cool, huh guys?" asked the boy.

"Shut up, Stewart!" yelled Beavis and Butthead.

Wilt got up from his seat and greeted the 2, though they where stunned for a few minutes by his height. "Hi, I'm Wilt."

"Nice to meet you Wilt, I'm Stewart Stevenson!" the small boy replied as he shook Wilt's only arm.

"You seem like a nice guy, I'm Daria." She also shook his hand.

Stewart identified himself as the duo's best friend, but they treated him badly. Daria was very sarcastic to the duo and not very nice. At least they found out why they called her Diarrhea. Stewart then went to sit with his parents, and Daria sat a few seats back. Wilt then commented that they where nice, but how Stewart was kind of clueless. Meanwhile, a porno magazine fell out of Mr. Stevenson's Briefcase and he chuckled nervously. His wife beat him while the gang chuckled. Then McVicker gave a small speech and the film was on…..

The minute Beavis turned Cornholio (and every other time Beavis and Butthead were on screen for that matter) was only described as horrible. The audience couldn't believe what they were seeing. At one point Anderson realized that they where indeed the ones who stole his dozer. They also couldn't believe Beavis had snapped someone's neck and kicked a guy's crotch on TV, or that Butthead had slapped an 8-year old. As soon as the film ended, heads rolled.

"UHHHHHH! I can't believe you little bastards! I-I'm really going to kill you this time!" McVicker then charged at the boys and strangled Beavis.

"Ah! Let go of me, McDicker!" Beavis then used a crotch shot to knock the crazed principle down. Then a car suddenly crashed through the wall and a buff teen walked out of it. He had somewhat long, blonde hair, a developing beard, big muscles and a blue shirt with the sleeves ripped off as well as a nametag that read Todd, his name was Todd Ianuzzi.

"Get out of my way buttwipe." Todd pushed down Wilt. Wilt, having had his kind nature put to the test, finally snapped. He curled up his hand and punches Todd so hard he sent him flying into Mr. X, who in term accidentally attacked ATF agent Fleming and Bork, who in response started to shoot and attracted the bodyguards of former U.S. president Bill Clinton, who caused Mr. Stevenson to attempt to dial 911, but Butthead took it in the confusion and dialed the number of a man named Hairy Sachz, who heard a toilet flush and rushed over to the gym and saw Mr. Stevenson with a phone in his hand and went berserk. "FUNNY MAN!!!" Then took a knife and dragged him to the bathroom with Mr. Stevenson begging for mercy. Eduardo charged at Coach Buzzcut who accidentally caused Billy Bob and Earl to fight and their fight hit Vinnie and Franky.

Eventually the 2 casts of characters where engaged in battle. A very cool drawn out battle, with Coach Buzzcut duking it out with Mr. Manners and the Fosters Bus running over the burger world manager. Eventually, everyone but Beavis and Cheese lay defeated (but no one was dead), and the 2 ones who were left standing left.

Beavis, Butthead (who had recovered) and Cheese went to the hospital to see everyone.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhh, I can't believe you little b-bastards did this to us!" McVicker yelled.

"Uh, sorry about that dudes." Remarked Butthead.

"Yeah, me too." Beavis followed up.

Everyone was shocked.

"What, did you 2 just say you were sorry?" McVicker asked.

"Uh, I think so."

"Y-you did, you just said you were sorry, to all of us. You 2 have never apologized to anyone! (except Beavis) Maybe this is a new day for you, maybe for all of us."

Everyone felt warm inside after hearing this.

"Uh, do all of you, like, want to come with us to the last episode of our TV show?" asked Butthead."

Everyone got up and McVicker said "Yes, yes we would."

The 2 casts then left the hospital, ready to start a show.

To be continued

It's FINALLY DONE! Oh, and here's some info on the minor BandB characters:

David Van Driesen, Daria (can't remember her last name), Stewart Stevenson, Bradley Buzzcut, Tom Anderson, Mr. McVicker, and Todd Inazzui were all constantly re-occurring characters that appeared in almost every episode, Van Driesen was the boys teacher for an unknown number of subjects and was a hippie and surprisingly only rarely got angry at the boys. During the last episode in which the duo are supposedly deceased, he is the only teacher who cries for them. Daria was just there to insult and somewhat help the boys and was so popular; she got her on self-named show (which was even shorter than Beavis and Butthead), Stewart was the naïve little fool who constantly thought he was the two's friends, and was constantly in trouble because of them. Like Van Driesen, he is one of the only characters who actually likes the duo and cried for them during the last episode. Buzzcut was the teacher of math, gym, as well as sex and drivers ed during the show. As seen in the chapter, he is very marine-like in his antics and supposedly hates the duo more than any other character in the series and is constantly trying to get them, though he is very protective of his students. Tom Anderson is an early model for the main character from "King of the Hill" (Mike Judge, the guy who created Beavis and Butthead, also created it), he like butane and formerly served in the army (which part of it is unknown), he, like Stewart is constantly getting damaged by the duo's antics (there's a list on en. on his page of the things they've done to him), he was even arrested once because of them! Todd was slightly less re-occurring and only bullied them despite their great respect for him.

ATF (Bureau of Alcohol, Tobacco and Firearms) agents Fleming and Bork were only featured in the Beavis and Butthead Movie Do America (yes, they had a movie) Fleming was constantly trying to capture them after they (unknowingly) acquired a biological weapon. He had a habit of using full-cavity searches on people and in times of stress yelled "Jesus Jumped up Christ!" Bork was somewhat comic relieve in the fact that he kept ending his sentences the wrong way. Bill Clinton appeared in cartoon form (though he didn't voice himself) in the episode "Citizen Butthead" where he met the boys and befriended them, he also appeared briefly near the end of the movie to congratulate them. The Stevensons were also re-occurring characters, though seen less than their son. Mrs. Stevenson played no major part, though Mr. Stevenson constantly blamed whatever bad happened on his son and sometimes got in trouble for having a stash of porno magazines. Hairy Sachz was seen in (supposedly) 3 episodes, Prank Call, Nothing happened, and (supposedly) Butt Flambé. In Prank call, he suffered through 2 straight weeks of Beavis and Butthead prank calling him for 2 months. He got so angry he bought caller I.D. and called them back for their address, and they gave him the Stevenson's. He then took his rage out on Mr. Stevenson. In his next appearance in Nothing Happened, he was shot by police. In his finally supposed appearance is Butt Flambé, he died of gun wounds. However, when he is called by name, his is called Boreman. Billy Bob is a cowboy who only wore a hat and briefs. Earl was a classmate of Beavis and Butthead, he never really played any big roles, but he was central in an episode in which he attempted to kill the duo. Vinnie and Franky were "hipster" versions of Beavis (Franky) and Butthead (Vinnie). Though Franky had a "Hahaha." for a laugh. Mr. Manners (also known as Mr. Candy) appeared in Manners suck and Candy Sale. Both times he attempted to teach them something, only to be accused of sexual harassment. In his first appearance, he fought with Van Driesen in a wussy slap fight, but got his but kicked when he tried to fight Buzzcut in his second appearance. Finally, the Burger World manager is their boss (yes they have a job)at a restaurant called Burger World.

I'll reveal nothing about the last chapter!


	23. It ends

Here it is, the final chapter of Know your stars Fosters home for Imaginary Friends. My first finished story, after this I'll be able to work on all my other stories. Enjoy!

Know your stars Foster's style

Final chapter

Complete and random insanity more than you've ever seen, with more that you can comprehend with 100 of your brain

The 2 casts entered the studio, and the voice picked up.

"Hey everybody, good news and bad news, the good news is-"

"What, you decided to kill yourself?" asked Bloo.

"No, that this is our last announcement for the show."

Everyone cheered, but then….

"The bad news is you're all getting interviewed, BandB characters to!"

Everyone groaned as Mr. X began to leave. "Well, so long everybody."

"You too, X!" He then groaned.

The voice cleared his throat and … "Know your stars, Know your stars, Know your stars."

"Here we go." Grumbled Mac.

"Mr. McDicker,"

"Uhhhhh, you had better call me by my right name you b-bastard!"

"What if I don't want to call you like that?"

"Then I'll k-k-kill you, you bastard!'

"Whatever, Mr. Mcvicker, loves Beavis and Butthead and says to himself how glad he is to have them in his school."

"WHAT! What are you stupid, I hate them. I plan to kill them every night, not say I'm thankful for something I hate." As soon as he was done saying that, security beat him up.

"McDicker got beat up, huh huh." Butthead laughed.

"Coach Buzzcut, dosen't care about his students."

"What the hell are you, stupid, I care about those little turds!"

"You'd let some other guy kick their asses."

"This is my class!" he roared "I do the ass-kicking around here!"

"Tom Anderson, is dumb as Beavis and Butthead."

"What? I'll have you know I'm a veteran of 2 foreign wars, and I graduated high school." (Okay I don't really know that, but he obviously has had to in order to join the army.)

"And yet you're too stupid to realize that Beavis and Butthead are the guys who keep wrecking your house."

"What?"

"David Van Driesen"

"You can't annoy me, I'm just going to tune you out, m'kay?"

"- they just made a ban on drugs and "doing it" before you're married!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He then got into a fetal position and sucked his thumb.

Then all of the sudden, Berry, somehow alive and breathing heavily, burst into the stage to see a studdering McVicker, an angry Buzzcut, a startled Anderson, and, well Van Driesen was still in the same position.

"Oh hey Mary." Bloo said casually.

"MY NAME IS BERRY!"

"Merry, Larry, Cherry, I don't see what the difference is, they all start with J." ( Someone said that in a review, don't remember who, but thanks.)

"Here's another J word for you, Ji-diot!" Mac said, getting angry.

Berry then lept on top of Stewart and began beating him.

"OW, OW, OW, OWWW!" he yelled in pain.

"Huh, huh, huh, hey Beavis, she wants to do it with Stewart." Butthead laughed, at one's expense as usual.

"Yeah, heh heh, she probably wants to get it on with his small, pathetic ass." Beavis retorted.

"Stewart Stevenson, is a stupid, pathetic wussie."

"Is now really the best time to be picking on Stewart?" Daria asked.

"Who asked you Diarrhea?" yelled Beavis.

"Well, Beavis, considering that I'm better and smarter than you are, I am-"she was cut short by Bellamy the Hyena (One Piece character not yet seen in the dub anime, but in the video game, Pirates Carnival) jumped in using his bane bane (translated as spring spring) fruit powers and socked Daria, then proceeded to set her on fire and shoot her, She laid on the floor dead.

"Jesus Jumped-up Christ!" yelled agent Fleming.

"He he, Diarrhea's dead."

He then smacked Mr. Stevenson in the nuts.

"Oh my god." Then he fell over.

"Why is it my son and husband are always getting injured?" Mrs. Stevenson asked herself.

Bellamy then laughed and looked around at everyone "Anyone want to join my crew, you'll have to give up all your dreams."

"Shut up, butt-plug." Butthead said blankly.

Bellamy was PISSED "FOOL, YOU DARE CALL THE GREAT BELLAMY THE HYENA A BUTT-PLUG!!!" He then charged at the giggling duo, but Butthead kicked his nuts and he fell off to the side, unconscious.

"Ha sucker! You got owned!" Bloo laughed.

"Why can't you pay that much attention to ME!" yelled Berry.

All of the sudden, the pirate ship Thousand Sunny bust through the studio walls, and with it the straw hat crew. The rubber man Monkey D. Luffy, the swordsman Roanoa Zoro, the navigator Nami, long-nosed guy Ussop, chef Sanji, man-reindeer doctor Tony Tony Chopper, archeologist Nico Robin, and shipwright Franky (not yet seen America).

"What is it with all the One Piece characters today?" asked Madame Foster.

The crew muttered "I dunno." And shrugged.

Berry, having finally lost it attacked the crew.

"AHHHHH!" yelled Chopper and Ussop, "Scary, crazy lady!"

"I don't think so!" yelled Zoro, and he pulled out his 3 swords and positioned them (with one in his mouth). He then charged forward and cut with his swords. "Oni Giri!"

Berry had attempted to fight back with a small sword, but stood no chance against Zoro's master skills. After one of those cliché sword cross scenes, Berry fell to the floor, decapitated and finally dead. Everyone cheered.

"Hey!" yelled Chopper, you're that guy who made fun of me!" (see Terrance chapter)

"Yeah, so?"

"So THIS!" Chopper then transformed into his human strength point form and began to beat the crap out of Terrance.

"Whoa, check it out Butthead, it's that Franky dude!"

Franky took a pause and then some music started playing, he then pointed to Beavis.

"Hey you, did you just call my name?"

"Uh, yeah, he he!"

He then pointed to Bloo. "Did you just say my name?"

"No I didn't!" Franky started dancing.

"Ow, Ow, Ow, Don't be shy everyone, say my name!"

Everyone wanted to do something, but they were paralyzed by his bad singing.

"I'm the world's most supper man, the Water 7's former underground face and the Straw Hat Pirate Crew's shipwright, yes they call me, uummmmmmm, FFFFFRANKY!" A large explosion came up beside him while everyone stared in horror.

Then Goo reappeared with an army of friends, "I'm back and-" at this point she's just plain raving on.

"Wow, this chapter's gonna have one high body count." Stated Zoro.

All of the sudden, the Foxy crew Pirate ship (also not seen in American anime)

crashed through the walls of the studio, and filled the place.

"Phe, phe phe!" laughed the leader Foxy the Silver Fox (many OP characters have unique laughs) "I've finally found you, Straw Hat!"

"Uh, Boxy?" asked Luffy, obviously not remembering who he was.

"No you idiot, it's Foxy!"

"Oh yeah." He said dimly

At this point, we turn to a few of the notable crew members. The "groggy monsters" a team of 3 strange (and huge) creatures, name Hamburger (a brown, monkey like creature, wield clubs, the leader despite being the smallest), Pickles ( green, has slightly humanoid face, WAY bigger than Hamburger, wields swords), and Big Pan ( biggest of all 3, so big that he his upper half is out side, wields no weapon, is wotan (half fish-man, half giant), and his fish species is mudfish), on a side note, all 3 are laughing for no reason. We also see Porche, a beautiful, but not very bright woman, and Kapoty, a Fishman.

"And so the Foxy Pirates have entered the arena-er, studio." Said a strange looking man on a very large bird

"Who are you?" asked Mac.

"Oh, terribly sorry, I'm Itomimizu, and he's Chuchuun." He said, pointing to the bird.

At this point, Chopper is done beating the infernal hell out of Terrance, and has switched back to his human form, which caught the attention of Porche.

"Choppy, you're back!" she then ran to him, picked him up, and hugged him tight, which resulted in funny anime escape attempts.

"Ah, why me?" he asked himself.

"Attack my evil army!" announced Goo, but all of the sudden, a bunch of people fell in the room, and it was the Shandian tribe (also seen (though rather badly dubbed) in Pirates Carnival). They consisted of the following: a small, red-headed girl named Aisa, a man in a hunter's uniform named Braham who wields two shotguns, Genbou, a fat, bazoka wielding guy, Laki, a green haired (in a pony-tail) girl with a gun, Kamakiri, a dark-skinned, scythe-wielding guy, and Wiper, another dark skinned-man, but with tattoos (not to mention almost no piece of clothing except a pair of shorts), and a bazooka.

"Hey Wiper, nice to see you guys again!" Luffy called.

"The feeling's mutual." The Shandian leader called out, but he and his tribe were cornered (along with Foxy and Luffy's crews.) They easily killed the army though, and when Goo attempted to run away, Foxy hit her with with his Noro Noro (slow slow) fruit beam, after which she stood in place and Kamakiri cut her down. After 30 seconds, she fell down dead.

"Getting back to the matters at hand!" yelled the voice, clearly angry. " Mac and Beavis, will be force fed sugar again!"

"NNNNNOOOOOOOO!" Mac yelled while Beavis yelled "Yes!" Mac attempted to run, but soon, he and Beavis had massive amounts of sugar enter their bodies.

Mac went wide-eyed and began running around, while with Beavis-

"I AM CORNHOLIO, I NEED TP FOR MY BUNGHOLE!!!" Everyone backed away, especially Imaginary Man. The 2 then began to attack the people on the stage.

"Imaginary Man, is about to be attacked by his sister."

"Wha-" Nemesis came out of nowhere with a red lightsaber and IM battled her with a green one, after a long fight, he cut her down.

"Uh-oh."

Now watch as I lightning insult everyone!"

"Is that even possible?" asked Mr. Herriman.

"Yes it is, now watch. Frankie Foster, is a jedi-sith, Mr. Herriman, is a moron who has no way of dealing with the wild, Eduardo, after this I'm going to make sure ghosts haunt you forever, Wilt is a loser who ruined his and his kids' life, Coco is an abomination of nature, Cheese, after this I'm going to make sure someone screams in your ear every day."

The response was big, Frankie began steaming, Mr. Herriman began rambling, Eduardo and Cheese were crying, Wilt and Coco felt depressed.

"Hey, quit mocking everybody!" yelled Nami.

"Oh, Nami, you're so beautiful when you're standing up for other people!" Sanji said with hearts in his eyes.

Meanwhile, Chopper finally broke free of Porche and took refuge in Nico Robin's arms.

"Robin!" he cried.

"Don't cry Mr. Doctor." She said softly.

It only seemed to get worse, Bellamy woke up and started to attack people and the voice non-stop insulted people, worse than it had ever done. However, what the voice DIDN'T notice is the fact that the Great Cornholio wandered backstage and found the door, he then reappeared on stage.

"My people, I have found the one bunghole, who will give us TP, TP for our bungholes."

While no one generally had an idea of what he was talking about, they all followed him nonetheless. The soon found the back door and opened it, and found the announcer.

"Are we having a party?" he asked.

The response he got was a fury of pain brought down upon him by the various characters.

"Gomu Gomu no Pistol!"

"Dragon Twister!"

"Thunder Tempo!"

"Deathblow Star!"

"Mutton Shot!"

"Sakura Hoof Point!"

"Stelfinium!"

"Strong Hammer!"

"Nine-tailed rush!"

"Burn Bazooka!"

During the attack, Hamburger hit him so hard that he snapped the announcers neck. Beavis and Butthead then peed on him and everyone re-gathered on stage. But then Dutchess appeared. Before she could say anything, Luffy punched to death and they all left, the nightmare finally over.

They all held a party at Foster's, here's what happened.

Sanji cooked and flirted with the ladies, while Nami was sneaking around Foster's looking for Money, Chopper treated the injured after the fight with Cornholio (who was still around) Robin and Herriman looked at ancient records, Zoro tought a few friends how to sword fight. Franky helped a few guys with self-esteem issues, and Luffy, he just partied! There was plenty of song and dance. They sang "Play that Funky Music", "Shook me all night long", "Love Shack", and "Brass Monkey". After the party, the following things happened.

Luffy's crew went back to sea, with Foxy in pursuit. The Shandians returned home.

The Beavis and Butthead cast also returned home, the duo now watches Cartoon Network.

Life for the friends just returned to normal, with the exception of their 4 biggest pains having been killed.

Despite the fact that the show had brought so much pain, it brought so many people together, and that rules.

The End

One Piece copyright to Echiro Oda

Foster's copyright to Cartoon Network

Beavis and Butthead copyright to Mike Judge

I'm going to take a long hiatus now


End file.
